Rolling in the Deep
by Milsean1
Summary: Diana and Caine - different places but never forgetting eachother. Sorry for the bad summary.


**A/N: I do like this couple (Diana/Caine, I mean) – but they're not my favourite. I'm Jack/The Breeze through and through. :P Anyway, I was sitting in the car listening to the radio when it came on and I thought of this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot – those are owned by Micheal Grant, I do not own the lyrics and title of the Rolling in the Deep either. Rolling in the Deep is the amazing song by Adele.**

**Rolling in the Deep**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, <em>

Diana walked down by the lake in the darkness. She hugged her stomach, biting hard down on her lip, feeling anger sizzle inside her.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your shit bare,<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<em>

She sat down on the base of a tree, ignoring the way the bark scraped her skin through her worn, soft-blue top. She pressed her hand deep into her stomach and felt a fuzzy distant sense of two mutant power bars of the child growing inside of her. A sob racked through her and she was shocked. Diana Landris didn't cry. She got angry. Not sad.

But she knew she wasn't angry about Caine. She was sad. She had given him everything, thinking he loved her. But he had chosen to be King of Perdido Beach instead. Diana hugged her knees, feeling sad, confused and frightened.

She was fourteen...and pregnant.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling, <em>

Caine sat in the swivel chair of the mayor's office, grinding his teeth. He missed her. His beautiful queen. He looked out the window overlooking Perdido Beach. He sighed. "You know why she left, don't you?" A harsh voice hissed. Caine spun around and glared at a smirking Penny. He said nothing but a lump formed in throat.

_We could have had it all,  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,  
>You had my heart inside of your hand,<br>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**,  
>And you played it to the beat,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**, _

"She left because she loves Sam." The harsh words were like icy water in Caine's vains. "Penny..." he whispered warningly. "She never loved you. She just tricked you." Penny taunted, her smirk widening at the sight of his obvious pain. "Now that blondie's gone, she can have Sam all to herself..." An image of Diana and Sam together by the lake making out with his hands on her butt hit Caine hard.

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<br>_

"No." he whispered, shocked – not noticing how Penny was grinning madly. Her false image was causing him pain and she relished in it. _ "You know it's true.."_ No, she didn't leave him for Sam. "One brother, better than the other..." Penny brought an image of Diana clinging to Sam and Caine watching heartbroken as she laughed at him and kissed Sam.

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<br>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**,  
>I can't help feeling,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,_

_We could have had it all,  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,  
>You had my heart inside of your hands,<br>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**, _

Diana felt a wave of sickness but knew it was too ealier to be about the baby. He had chosen power over her. And this child, this child who suddenly hovered up to three bars for a second, was all she had left of him. And she felt a wave of sadness and love – sadness because she was a child (well not really – she was old FAYZ time) and love because this child was all she had of Caine and even though his was a shit-head, she loved him. And she loved the thing growing inside her. Another sob racked through her.

"I hope you'll survive on Nutella and Pot 'o Noodles, hun, 'cause that's all we got." she whispered to her stomach. Three bars. What? Four bars. And no one else but her and the child were around. The baby – the _ BABY - _had reached four bars.

"uhm...I think I need to tell someone about you..."

_And you played it to the beat,  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>,_

_Could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>You had my heart inside of your hands,  
>But you played it with a beating,<em>

_Throw your soul through every open door,  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for,<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,<br>_

__The image disappeared and left Caine slightly breathless. Had he made the wrong decesion? She had made him choose but had he picked wrong? Another image hit him of himself and _Penny _making out. It faded away. "Think about it." whispered Penny, with her eyebrows up and she left. Caine knew he wouldn't because he really did love Diana.

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**,  
>We could have had it all,<br>(**Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,  
>We could have had it all,<br>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**,  
>It all, it all, it all,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,_

_We could have had it all,  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,  
>You had my heart inside of your hands,<br>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**,  
>And you played it to the beat,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,_

_Could have had it all,  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**,  
>You had my heart inside of your hands,<br>**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**,_

_But you played it,  
>You played it,<br>You played it,  
>You played it to the beat. <em>


End file.
